The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Generally, a network switch includes a plurality of ports to receive and transmit packets. In some situations, network engineers configure the network switch to pre-allocate multiple ports of the network switch to a link aggregation (LAG), and connect the multiple ports of the network switch respectively to multiple ports of another network switch to form the LAG. The LAG includes multiple network connections in parallel, increases throughput, and provides redundancy in case one of the network connections fails.